


after

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [32]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Corruption, Drabble, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: “Is…Is the War over?” Pearl asks, after a long, silent moment.





	after

It’s not until several weeks _after_ that Rose stops actively weeping, and that Pearl, therefore, feels she can move past her default impulse to console.

She finds Rose on the shore of some beach (so _quiet_, now), staring out at the ocean. Approaches her tentatively, folds her legs to sit beside her. 

“Is…Is the War over?” Pearl asks, after a long, silent moment. 

Some distance away—in the sea—a _monster_ explodes out of the water, Gem gleaming from its (_her_?!) forehead.

Rose stands, sighs so _wearily_ before summoning her sword and shield. “No. I don’t think it is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!!


End file.
